cullens meet a new person
by bellan3
Summary: jenny gets in a wreck and a new threat is in forks. the cullens and jenny come together and protects her true self from the threat...i need help on some new ideas. not good on summarys.


**The title**

**It was 5:00 in the morning when the phone rang at the Cullen's house. Edward was in the kitchen making breakfast for Jacob and his pack, they've been running on guard for a long time, that they're almost finished with the food supply. Bella picked the phone up. "Hello is Dr. Carlisle Cullen there?" "Umm…..no but this is his daughter in-law." She said. "Who is it Bella?" asked Edward. "I don't know… hold on uh what's your name?" "Tell him it's jenny from … just tell him my name and that I want to schedule for 10:00**

**In the morning not afternoon." "Okay I'll tell him you called…umm can you hold on I think he's outside, my husband will talk to you while I get my father-""In- law…yeah I know you're the new Cullen in the family." She said.**

"**Okay here he is." "Hello you are jenny?" he said. "yes I'm her I need your help cause I got scratch on my hiking trip and I feld three times till I caught myself and I'm badly injured." She said in a shaky voice. "I'll be with you right away… where are you? Do you need me to send someone to pick you up? "He said. "I'm just down the road in Seattle but, close to los angles." "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." "Please hurry my legs hurt." Alright hang in there, okay jenny?" "Okay... bye." She said. "Carlisle, be careful cause we don't know if we can take her in." Edward said. "Son you know I have to see how badly she's hurt." "I know just don't feel too sorry for her she's human anyways so just let what happens happen." He said. "Edward I'll go with Carlisle but, don't worry I'll be safe besides there is nothing I can't do." "Okay just be careful I'll also put Jacob in it too." "Why… he needs rest after staying up with he's pack." "Fine, just be careful." "Okay." She said. "Let's get going Carlisle, or she will be bleeding to death." "Okay lets go." he said**

**Jenny side of the story.**

**Dang why did I do that I'm such an idiot she thought. She crawled towards the street where she could get in an ambulance. I took my phone out the one that Tanya bought me and called her. "Hello?" someone answered. "Elaezar where's Tanya?" I asked. "She's downstairs… you need her?" "Yeah I need her right now." "Okay hold on." He said. "Tanya it's jenny she's on the phone." He yelled. "Coming… okay I'm here let me see the phone." She said. "Hey Tanya what you doing?" I asked. "Me …. Well I'm doing the same thing as always." "Well I called Carlisle cause someone in other word a vampire went in front of my car" –deep breathe- " and I wrecked it into a tree , so I'm going to the hospital possibly I'll be okay." "Are you hurt you okay?" "Yes I'm fine stop worrying… I told you to worry about yourself and your family okay?" "Okay I will worry about them than you but you know your still part of the family right?" "I know… I'm just hoping you all are okay and there's no trace of newborns or other vampires cause I turn wolf and did a 300 perimeter check so that should keep them away for a long time." "Well okay just be careful I got to go jenny." "Yeah okay umm… I hear the siren for the ambulance so bye for now." "Oh well okay bye." I hanged up my phone and waited on the ground till the van came here but I didn't hear the siren instead I heard a car zooming down here. I could tell it was a black Mercedes with a dark tinted window but with two people in it. That's weird I thought humans don't drive that fast over here near forks, Washington. Anyways this person who was driving made sense to me. Since the car was getting closer I finally could sense what gender they are but their only 500 meters away. One was a guy the other was a girl but they weren't human they were vampires. I was about to get up when they stopped right beside me, which knocked me right back down. The driver got out and said" Your jenny right? Because I'm Doctor Cullen you were on the phone with me not to long ago." "Yes I'm jenny umm… what is her name in the car?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. "Oh she is my-"he said but interrupted by Bella. "Daughter in-law. My name is Bella Cullen." "In other word Isabella Cullen right? I know you married Edward Cullen nice of him to finally meet the girl he wanted." "How did you know that?" she asked. "I'm what other people call mind reader" – laughs- "they were always thinking that they were hard to read on their faces but they weren't cause I could tell what they were feeling. Like right now you guys are thinking I'm a vampire because a human can't survive a car crash like that, but don't worry about that because I'm like you guys I don't eat humans I can actually blend in well with the humans. Well you know I can blend in with any form I like." "What else can you do?" Bella asked. "Well I can be human, vampire, and/or shape- shifter." "Really?" asked Carlisle. "Umm… if you're a doctor you could fix me at the hospital and I would trade you for a story of my life or my special talents. Which one do you want to do?" I asked him. "Let's do your special talents." He said. "Okay if you guys could get some of my stuff from my car over there then that would be very thankful." "Yeah sure if there is anything you need then tell Carlisle and we'll help you." Said Bella. "Really you guys will actually do that for me? Because all I need is a place to stay and sleep and to take a bath then probably look up for a job to repay you guys back." I said. "Oh you don't have to do that for us because we have a lot of money to give away or go on a vacation." Carlisle said. "Wow you guys must be really rich… anyways can you guys please take me to the hospital I'll be comfortable more over there than over here." I said. "Oh okay Bella help me put her in the backseat but put her in there where she is comfortable." "I know Carlisle let's take her to the hospital right now." She said. When they put me in their car I toke my phone out and call Tanya when they were busy doing something else as in calling a toll truck and pulling or pushing the car out into the shoulder. "Hey Tanya just wanted to tell you that they picked me up and we are going to the hospital… how are the others?" I asked. "Jenny." "Hold on real quick… yes Carlisle?" "Who are you talking to jenny?" "My family they are far from here but you know they are vampires and I meet some humans who know who I am you know what I mean." "Yeah okay here comes the toll truck and I'll tell him if he can toll my truck in other words your truck jen… is it okay if I can call you that?" said Bella. "Yeah that's cool at least it makes my name short anyways I got to talk to my family." "So they're being nice to you aren't they?" "Well it's just Carlisle and Bella so I get to meet the rest of the Cullen's because they are going to take me in their home after I get these cuts stitched up." "Oh okay well be careful okay?" "Okay I will. Bye Tanya." "Bye jenny." She said. When she hanged up the phone Carlisle and Bella both got into the car and drove towards the hospital in forks, Washington. When we got there I was already gasping for air so they hurried me into an emergency room while Bella waited outside in the patient room. When Carlisle stuck in the tubes in my nose he did it with care as if I actually need it. "Well you really got cut up didn't you?" He said. "Yeah I pretty got myself real bad my mother told me to be careful." "Really what is your mother like?" he asked. "Well my real mother is dead I think. I don't know my story actually. I just know that I was taking in after that. Tanya has been with me through everything." "Really … wait which Tanya are you talking about?" "The one who is your only closest family. Tanya was the one who found me so she is the one to take me in. Elaezar is the one who taught me how to focus on that one person to read their mind. Kate is the one who helped me overcome my shields, and last but not least Carmen is the nicest person I know." I said. "Wow so you were kept with them all this time? And you have never really got to meet your biological mother and your father have you?" he asked. "No not really but I keep on hearing their voice every time I'm asleep." "You have an interesting family I really want to know more, but probably when you rest up at my house." He said. "Thank you Carlisle I really appreciate your kind offer so I'll only stay not to long because I promised Tanya that I'll train your family so you all will be able to go against something that I seen in my visions but yes I'm just like your adopted kids. I could read minds, see visions, control feelings or read your feeling, I have strength but better than Bella's and Emmett's strength. I'm powerful than all vampires." When I finished telling him about my powers it looked like he was in a trance or in shock so I got up to see if that can trigger any movements in him but that didn't work until I felt a deep pain of where the vampire stabbed me that made me half groan and yell in pain. He moved and pulled me back on to the bed and laid me down on it so I could take a deep breath. "Thank you really Carlisle for everything you did." I said. "No problem." "Carlisle don't say anything about me to your coven please I want them to figure me out when they go to their high school reunion." "Okay sweetie you're all done and now you just need to rest and you'll be alright." "Thank you Carlisle I really appreciate your good work on me." I said. After he was done with me, we both went to the patient room and Carlisle signed me out and himself. I was the first one to their car and got in the back. "Carlisle, Bella I need one of you guys to take me to a place were I can buy me another car." I said when they opened the door to the driver and passenger side. "You don't have to buy anything you can just borrow one of our cars." Bella said. "No really I have enough money to buy my on things but thanks anyways." I said. "Okay if you need anything just tell me or Carlisle and we'll get them for you." Said Bella. "Thank you Bella that's really nice of you." "No problem jen." She said. "Wake me up when we arrive there guys." I said. I heard laughing from Carlisle. "Wait let me guess we are already here?" I asked. "Yeah we're here already. "Said Bella smiling. I couldn't help but laugh with them. "So this is your home Carlisle… well it looks beautiful." I said. "Thank you jenny, I'll give you a tour of my home." Said Carlisle. When we got there to their house I got out and looked at it carefully. "Carlisle umm… I'm going to go and take a look around this house for safety." I said. "It's already safe dear." He said. "I just want to make sure … it's better to just to check it twice." I said. "Carlisle its okay just let her check it first, then she can come back around and you can do the tour." Bella said. "Okay be back real quick." He said. When I reach the side of their house I turn into wolf form and run to make a perimeter of 1,000 diameters wide. When I came back from that I was really hungry but also I was thinking about that smell that I sniffed when I was doing my run. Maybe somebody else owns this place I thought no one can because the Cullen's are here and I know vampires so these guys must be territory over their place. So why are they letting me come into their territory. I didn't know where I was walking but I heard a growl from the trees. Weird I thought I know that type of growl. It's a male alpha growl he's warning his pack that there's an intruder on the Cullen's turf. So that's the smell that I sniffed. When I stand there I could tell the creature was confused with me just standing there but I knew this wasn't just a wolf he was also human. Cool a shape-shifter. I could read his mind so he's telling his pack that I'm just standing here as if I was in fright. I laughed out loud where he could hear it. "You really got a load on you don't you alpha male." I said. "You really think I'm the intruder but I'm not, doctor Carlisle Cullen invited me hear and he gave me the "go and head" signal for me to make sure this is safe for me." Another growl but this time his whole pack joined in. "whoa look I'm not here to look for some trouble I'm just here to get the Cullen's ready for something I seen." Another growl from him. "Look it would be better if you were in your human form so I could actually talk to you I feel more comfortable talking to humans than other creatures." I said. The growling stopped and I could feel the air changed because he turned human. "Thank you I've been surrounded by lots of humans so I'm more comfortable with humans." I said. "Okay who are you and where did you come from?" he said. "My name is jenny and I came from the Denali's coven she's nice." I said "what's your name?" "My name is Jacob black." He said. "Jacob black as in Billy black's son?" I asked shocked. "Yeah I'm Billy's son how did you know?" he asked. "I heard one of the tribes talking about you and ever since I was little I wanted to be just like you and it turned out that I became just like you." I said. "Wow how did you become like me?" he asked. "Well I just practiced harder than the rest of the tribe and everybody chose me as their leader and I agreed to it." I said. "Wow you really must've liked me when you were little." Jacob said. "Not really I still dreamt of you now and days." I said. "You dreamt of me?" he asked. "Yeah I dreamed of you when I was at a motel two days ago." I said embarrassed. He was looking at me with the same expression Carlisle gave me when he and Bella came to pick me up. "What?" I asked. "Hmm… oh nothing, nothing sorry your just…" he stopped and kept looking at my. I laughed and stepped closer to him and I was lost in his eyes but I didn't know what I was doing. When I was two feet away from him I heard one of his pack growling. "Be quite Leah she's not going to harm us." He said. When I was close to him I didn't know his hand lifted up and was on my check and he was stroking it. His face and mine were close but I kissed him on the right side of his check. He blushed. "You are really a nice guy Jacob it was nice meeting you." I said. I turned towards the house but he grabbed me around the wrist and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips. I was surprised that he did that but he went on till I counted to twenty then he let me go. "Wow," I said dazed", you really are a good kisser but I wasn't heading that ways but thank you." "Your welcome but I need to tell you something," he said ", why do I feel so clean inside as well as the outside." "Because I can heel you from my powers in other word my talent." I told him. He looked confused. "I'll tell you some other day when we're both alone and out of hearing. "I said giving him a hint by looking towards the forest and the house where Carlisle waited for me. He smiled and said "right well I'll see you soon then jenny." I respectively bowed to him like in the old days. "Bye Jacob, son of Billy black." I said. He laughed at that. I started to walk towards the Cullen's house and meet Carlisle at the door. "Hi jen you look happy." He said. "Hmm… oh um yeah I'm just feeling better now that the place is safe." I said. When I got closer to the door I was surprised by the way they lived. Wow they live like humans I thought no wonder, they're trying to blend in. when I looked around and was amazed because the Cullen's were lined up waiting for Carlisle to bring me and meet each other. I saw every face of them and I seen Bella standing near a bronze hair guy. "Nice to meet you Bella for the second time today." I said in my most polite voice. "Good to see you to jenny you're looking well." She said. "Yes I just realized you already have a pack of shape-shifters with you already I believe." I said "guess you don't need me huh Bella." She laughed and said "you really want to help do you?" "Yeah I'm a person who loves to help out other people." I told her. When I looked in Edwards eyes I saw confusion. "Yes I know its confusing Edward but you have to get use to it." I told him "you really can't read my mind but I can read yours." I looked at jasper realizing that he was in his protective mode as well as Emmett was to. "so you must be Esmee, Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella or Isabella, Edward, and sweet little Renesmee." I said "nice to meet you all. Alice was staring at me with weird eyes but I knew she couldn't see. "I know it's irritating but I don't want to hurt your family Alice even though you can't see because of me and Renesmee." "How did you know about me?" she asked. "Well considering I was with someone that person told me a lot about you guys and about what I've got to do." I told her. I looked at Carlisle and spoke to him in his mind. Carlisle I've got to see about that room where I'm going to sleep until I'm done with this mission. "Yes right this way jenny." He said. I got tired half way there towards the stair and almost passed out on the floor if Jacob hadn't arrived on time. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "I don't think so I'm all woozy thanks for catching me Jacob." I said. "No problem." After all that I heard was the heart beat of Jacobs as he carried me to the room where I'll be to rest up. When I came around I felt cool water against my forehead. "Hmmmm….." I groaned. "Shh it'll be okay jenny." Said a voice. My mind started to come back and I sat straight up. I looked around wary, confused, alert, and felt weird. "Hey jenny how are you? You pass out before Carlisle showed you to your room." Said Jacob. "Uhh… I feel so weak right now and weird like I've been drugged or something." I said. "hey you've been out for quite some time but alice seen that you'll come back around at 11:00 clock." he said. well that was wierd i thought alice can't see anything with the half-breeds here. oh that's right i myself can help people think clearly about what they are going to do and it stays with them forever until they forget about me. "well i aprreceiate what you did for mme jacob." i said ",you are really a great guy."**


End file.
